A first prior art reference (Japanese Patent number 2514877—FIGS. 1–3, Pages 2–5) is known wherein the coins are dispensed to an escalator (a guiding unit) slantwise by the rotating arms one by one. The coins are also guided perpendicularly, and they are dispensed from the top of the escalator. In this prior art, tapered rollers are located immediately downstream of the rotating disk, because the coins are guided smoothly from the slanting section to the perpendicular section. As explained in the detailed explanation, coins are piled in a coin storing unit 10 in a predetermined quantity and in dominations. The coin storing unit 10 is attached to a charge dispensing apparatus.
A second prior art reference (Japanese Examed Utility Model number 4-45090—FIGS. 1–4, Pages 1–2) is known wherein a holding unit which includes a ball and a slanting surface is attached to a perpendicular guiding unit.
In the device of Japanese Patent number 2514877, the diameter section of the dispensed coin (a first coin) which was dispensed by the rotating disk can not pass between the first tapered roller and another tapered roller. Then the first coin is moved by the next dispensed coin, as a result, the coin can pass between the first tapered roller and another tapered roller. Therefore the first coin slides down by gravity, because the first coin is located at the slanting section and the next dispensed coin is dispensed intermittently. The coin that slid down runs to the next coin or the rotating disk. Therefore it makes a “clink” noise. In an operating machine where this device is situated, a user may be disturbed by the noise.
The problem is explained referring to FIGS. 6 and 7 (Prior Art) in detail. In FIG. 6, the coin dispensing unit 10 (“hopper”) includes frame 12 and bowl 16 which is cylindrical and is fixed at the frame 12 and stores coins 14. The unit 10 also has a first rotating disk 18 and a second rotating disk 20 (see FIG. 7) which are located at the bottom section of the bowl 16 and dispense coins 14 and guiding unit 22 for the coins.
As shown in FIG. 7, the fallen coins go into through holes 24 of rotating disk 18 and are supported on base 26 and are moved by a pusher (not shown) which is located under the surface of the rotating disk 18. The coins are guided to the round direction of rotating disk 18 by guides 28 which protrude into the coin's moving course.
Second rotating disk 20 includes five projections 30 in the same interval and is star like in shape and rotates synchronously in the opposite direction to first rotating disk 18. The second rotating disk 20 has a function where the coins which are dispensed by first rotating disk 18 one by one are received and the received coins are moved along to the arc guiding surface 32. Also the structure and the function of first rotating disk 18 and second rotating disk 20 are the same as the structure and function disclosed in Japanese Patent number 2514877.
Gate unit 34 is located at the exit position to the second rotating disk 20. Gate unit 34 includes roller 40 which is tapered downwards and rotatable on a shaft 38. Shaft 38 is inserted into guiding groove 36 which extends at a right angle to the moving direction of the coins and is slidable and is urged to reduce the width of coin passageway 46 by spring 44 which is hooked between it self and fixed pin 42. Shaft 38 usually is stopped by the end of guiding groove 36 and has a distance to guiding surface 32 which is smaller than the diameter of the coin.
When the coin passes, the roller 40 is moved along guiding groove 36 by the coin. Afterwards the diameter section of the coin passes between guiding surface 32 and roller 40, roller 40 is moved towards guiding surface 32, then roller 40 is stopped at the above-mentioned position. Therefore the coin passes at gate unit 34, afterwards they slide down by gravity. The coin cannot return to the side of second rotating disk 20, because the distance between roller 40 and guiding surface 32 is smaller than the diameter of the coin.
However, roller 40 is located away from the second rotating disk 20 to prevent hitting the second rotating disk 20. Therefore, coin 14 is moved out by the end of projection 30, and the diameter section of the coin can not pass between roller 40 and guiding surface 32 as shown in FIG. 7. In other words, the first coin 14 which is dispensed by second rotating disk 20 cannot pass gate unit 34.
Therefore, the first coin 14 is moved by the second coin which is moved intermittently by projection 30, and first coin 14 passes through gate unit 34. Therefore, the first coin 14 which can not pass the gate unit 34 slides down by the slant of the base 26, and runs into the next coin 14. If there is not a next coin 14, the previous coin 14 runs into the next projection 30, thereby causing a “clink” by the collision.
When there isn't a gate unit 34, the moved coin 14 which was moved by the projection slides down, and runs into next coin 14 or projection 30. Therefore the “clink” occurs as above-mentioned. In this situation, as the coins build up at the first coin return to second rotating disk 20, then the coin runs into next coin 14 or into projection 30. Therefore, the “clink” is larger. Also, the passed coins 14 of gate unit 34 are guided by curved guiding section 48 and straight section 50 which extends perpendicular, and are dispensed by dispensing unit 52 at the top.
Japanese Examed Utility Model number 4-45090 discloses a holding unit which includes a ball and a slanting surface that is attached. The ball falls by gravity, and is moved towards the side plate by the slanting surface. The coin is held by the ball. If the coin passageway slants, the ball cannot be held quickly. Therefore, the time to hold of the coin takes longer. In other words, Japanese Examed Utility Model number 4-45090 is valid in a perpendicular use. The perpendicular is from 80 degrees to 110 degrees.
In Japanese Examed Utility Model number 4-45090 the disclosed coin dispensing device has a rotating disk for dispensing the coins slants, for example the rotating disk slants at 60 degrees for dispensing stability. Therefore the first coin which is moved by the rotating disk slants at 60 degrees. When Japanese Examed Utility Model number 4-45090 is located at the first coin in FIG. 7, the first coin isn't caught quickly. As a result, the “clink” will occur.